


Trying to be Nuanced

by orphan_account



Category: Avenue 5 (TV)
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Don't Read This, Gen, orphaning this fic bc im embarassed lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Your arguments were confusing. Everything's a simulation? And that there was a one-percent chance that they could go home? Where'd you get the one percent?!""I was trying to be nuanced...""Well, I think you just nuanced them to death!"After the VFX girl gets seven people to jettison themselves out of the airlock and all the blame is heaped on Matt, he thinks about what to do next.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Trying to be Nuanced

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh this is my first fic on ao3 and im kindaaa nervous haha, the fic takes place post-jettison and pre-disappearance, it mainly focuses on matt's thoughts i guess, i just wanted to write something angsty lol

Was it his fault?  
The question repeated itself over and over again while he was in the corner. Among all the luggages. No one was looking at him while leaving the airlock room except for Karen Kelly, who just patted him on the knee and walked away.  
He liked Karen. Not as a lover of course, she was already married. She was strong and independent, she could make the other side do whatever she wanted with a simple word or even a glance. Karen was, if you think about it, scary in a sense but a good person at heart.  
Matt thought there was nothing left to do in the airlock. He got up and returned to his room. He knew everyone was staring at him. Everyone was judging him. He knew it. He could feel the presence of their stares.  
He looked at the wall with the passengers' and the crew's pictures on it. Let's see here...random passenger, random passenger, Judd's rival, random passenger, passenger, the couple with their kids awoken from the coma, Sarah from the bridge crew.  
Sarah. He had killed Sarah.  
Everyone on board saw her last moment being regret.  
He liked Sarah, too. She was a good actor.  
Matt was overwhelmed. All of it was his fault, wasn't it? He suddenly had a great idea.  
He would disappear. He would change the airlock codes and then...poof. No one would hurt themselves anymore because of him.  
It was not like his customer relations would be missed by the crew! Plus, it's just three little years without proper human interaction. What could go wrong? He had done it before, after all. He decided not to think about it.  
The next step was to let the crew know. He recorded the message and the response came sooner than Matt had expected.

His inbox suddenly flooded with:

"Hey Matt, it's Judd from work....you're the son I never had, and the lover I never wanted.."  
"Matt, those people were fucking idiots, we're better of without them, now give us the goddamn codes."

.....what?  
Matt was extremely confused. Flattered, but confused. Why were they doing this?  
Oh.  
Oh. Right. His phrasing almost made it sound like he was going to....commit suicide.  
Then there was another message. From Ryan Clark, Avenue 5's fraud captain.  
"Hey Matt, life without you would be...."  
Silence.  
He heard Iris say, "You paused for too long, just delete it."  
"Fuck, the only word that I could think of was easier. O-"

Easier.  
Easier...  
The word echoed in Matt's mind. Did Ryan really despise him to that point? He knew he hated him but this much...he didnt know that. 

The messy haired man thought an explanation would be good. He was just going to avoid them and hide, he wouldn't kill himself.

Not yet.

Man, he was hungry. He really would not say no to a candy bar.

Authors note: please have mercy i wrote this on midnight my braincells are dead and i have no idea about the embarassment im gonna feel in the morning sgfhgvjfd anyways matt deserves therapy, a hug and the world bye


End file.
